Scary GodCouple
|season = 9 |episode = 10 |prodcode = 132 |creator = Butch Hartman |story = TBA |writer = Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin Kevin Sullivan |storyboard = Miguel Puga Josh Zinman Butch Hartman |director = Michelle Bryan Butch Hartman Randy Myers Tuck Tucker |producer = TBA |production design = TBA |art direction = Ernie Gilbert |music direction =Guy Moon |full credits = Scary GodCouple - Credits |airdate = October 19, 2013 |headgag = Sparky |wish = TBA |book = TBA |dvd = TBA |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-10/id611497610 |previous = Viral Vidiots |next = Two and a Half Babies}} Scary GodCouple is the tenth episode of Season 9 Plot Foop becomes Vicky's anti-fairy godparent. Vicky and Foop terrorize Timmy and the kids of Dimmsdale. Foop tells Vicky that the reason Timmy has thwarted her all these years is because he has fairy godparents. If they can destroy the fairies, no one will be able to stop them.http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/episode.phpID=25623#.Uf_THhasikg Synopsis The episode starts with Foop alongside the Anti-Fairy Council deciding on who Foop will become a scary godparent to. They showed Vicky, which scared Foop. He had to do it according to them, because otherwise, his baba would zap him. Meanwhile, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky were at a beach that Timmy poofed up. However, Vicky came in, forcing the beach to vanish. Vicky then sent in a rabid badger to attack Timmy and stated that they won't go to the circus, leaving him to watch her show. As Cosmo distracted the badger, Timmy wished up a circus in his room because of what Vicky did. The plan went well until an elephant broke through Timmy's floor, landing on Vicky, who immediately suspected Timmy was into something. She went upstairs to see what was going on and saw the circus but got attacked by hot food. Vicky told Mr. Turner that Timmy had a circus upstairs, however, when they went upstairs, they just saw Timmy reading a comic book with Sparky asleep on the bed and Timmy's god parents in the fishbowl. Mr. Turner thought that Vicky is delusional, leaving her. Vicky went outside, annoyed at the fact that Mr. Turner didn't believe her. Foop came and said that he was her scary godparent and he would grant her every wish. Vicky's first wish was to make Foop have boy band hair. Vicky's second wish was to chain Dinkleberg to Mr. Turner for not paying her. Mr. Turner is annoyed that he was chained to Dinkleberg. Then, she wished to make everyone miserable by forcing them to practice their tuba. Chet Ubetcha announced that strange things have been happening like how the tuba attacked the others for not practicing and that weekends and vacations were cancelled. Timmy alongside Sparky, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof thought it was weird that these things were going on. Timmy used Cosmo, Wanda and Poof's magic to poof the tubas away, angering Vicky who threatened Foop. Foop started getting a little annoyed, before Vicky wished the children of Dimmsdale into lockers. Timmy used Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to poof the lockers away, angering Vicky even further. Foop saw that there are a bunch of fruit bats in Vicky's place, creeping him out. Vicky attempted to get the kids even more miserable, which Timmy stopped. Vicky asked Foop why her wishes were being undone, while locking Foop in a locker for spitting gum in her hair. Foop responded that it was Timmy's fairy godparents who have been stopping her the whole time. So Vicky decided to capture and destroy Timmy's fairies and asked Foop how to do so. Foop replied that capturing fairies wasn't his speciality but he knew an expert. They went to Crocker's house, who showed them how to catch a fairy. Revealing to Vicky that the fairies like rump roast, she got his rump roast machine pot. Crocker said since they were going fairy hunting, he was going with them. Vicky refused and then used Foop's magic to lock Crocker in a locker. Meanwhile, Mr. Turner, still chained to Dinkleberg, was watching baseball and was also on a cruise ship with Dinkleberg, annoying him to no end. Timmy and his godparents were trying to figure out who was behind the mishaps that had been created until they finally figured out that Vicky wished for them. However, before they could reveal her name to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof smelled the rump roast, getting attracted to it. They got trapped by Vicky and Foop, with the former planning on vaporizing Timmy's fairies. Timmy asked Sparky why he wasn't attracted to the smell, responding that he doesn't like rump roast. Same goes for Foop when Vicky asked him. Foop stated that the Anti-Fairies' weakness is Chicken Cordon Bleu. Vicky then wished that Timmy had to dance like a ballerina, taught by a monkey. Otherwise, he would get zapped by the monkey's tazer. Timmy asked if he can stop but the monkey zapped him, annoying Timmy. Vicky then used Foop's magic to create monsters underneath the kids' beds, get rid of birthday parties and make ice cream taste like sardines, in an attempt to make kids miserable. She also restored her other wishes. Sparky had to save the day, but not before hitting the paddle ball six times in a row. He came to Timmy's aid and used his skills to defeat the monkey to free Timmy. The monkey slipped on a banana peel through Sparky's efforts. Timmy and Sparky went to where Foop and Vicky were. Before they could break in, the tubacabra came over to them and Timmy had to practice on the tuba before the tuba attacked them! He practiced on it before he got annoyed and slammed his tuba on top of the tubacabra. Timmy and Sparky proceeded to breaking in. Vicky then forced Foop to wear a sandpaper diaper. Timmy, with a little trouble, convinced Foop to help him to stop Vicky after he promised to free him from her, get him Chicken Cordon Bleu and a new baba. Foop zaps Vicky, allowing Timmy to free his fairies at the last second. Foop then got the stuff he was promised and undone Vicky's wishes. Mr. Turner was no longer chained to Dinkleberg, which he was angrily thankful for and thus, he forced Dinkleberg to rub suntan lotion on his hairy back. Meanwhile with Foop, he wished that the Anti-Fairy Council had sandpaper diapers as they itched a lot. Timmy and his fairies were glad that they were done with Vicky and Foop. Timmy asked Wanda where she poofed Vicky, to which Wanda responded, that it was under control. The episode ended with Vicky being forced to dance as a ballerina by the monkey with the tazer in a sandpaper tutu which itched her a lot. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof / Debbie / Kid #2 *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Announcer / Monkey *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg / Denzel Crocker / Anti-Fairy #1 *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky / Anti-Fairy #2 *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Vicky / Kid #1 *Eric Bauza as Foop *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha References http://www.tv.com/shows/the-fairly-oddparents/scary-odd-couple--2861336/ Errors *Foop’s mouth is incorrectly colored throughout this whole episode. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Image galleries of Foop by episode